Como si lo sintieras
by TheLadyIvanov
Summary: Ciel siente aquello subir y bajar de su pecho. Tiene que quemarlo aquí y ahora; por eso, llama a su siempre fiel sirviente. Leve yaoi; Sebastian x Ciel.


**Como si lo sintieras**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí utilizados me pertenecen; son de la creadora Yana Toboso. **

**Advertencias: Leve yaoi, lo cual se comprende como una relación de hombre x hombre. Si este género no es de tu agrado, te agradecería que no lo leyeras. Gracias. **

**Agradecimiento especial: Muchísimas gracias a Zhena Hik, quien se tomó la molestia de echarle un vistazo y corregir cualquier error con el que se topase; aparte de checar la personalidad de ambos personajes. ¡Mil gracias hermosa! **

-----

El pecho cubierto con hirviente sudor, pintado de aquella piel infantil, sube y baja emocionado por una ilusión extranjera, pasajera, más deliciosa en extremo. Le dicta dicho tremor una historia reflejada en sus enormes ojos azules, perdidos en una búsqueda exhausta. ¿Qué buscan sus ojos con tanto fervor?

Su iris maniobra entre las sombras en el suelo, reconstruyendo el rítmico marchar de las mismas horas antes sobre la madera. Despiertan sus oídos al pasado, escuchando el roce metálico de las espadas. Un rutinario entrenamiento con su mayordomo es lo que recuerda. Un entrenamiento que conlleva roces peligrosos para con su cuerpo en pleno crecimiento.

Ciel desconoce el nombre técnico de la sensación, pero prefiere apodarle "deseo". Es lo más cercano que conoce a la presente necesidad corporal que se apodera de sus diminutas extremidades. Su manzana de Adán danza descarriada, acompañando el vals silencioso de su pecho tímidamente coloreado de crema. El hambre aumenta paso a paso, y él tiene que desquitarse de ella ahora.

Después, sería perturbador.

— Sebastian.- llama a su sirviente, camuflando perfectamente su desesperación con una exacta mezcla de apatía y seguridad. Remueve su mirar del suelo, empapando sus labios al chocarla con la roja imperante en el fiel mayordomo.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, Boochan?

No presta demasiada atención a su melodiosa voz, ni tampoco resta tiempo al tiempo, analizando las palabras que saldrían de su boca. Sencillamente, impulsa la voz desde el inicio de su garganta. Deja que camine el "deseo" por sus mojados labios, indicando de inmediato una orden que ansía, sea cumplida de inmediato.

— Bésame.- ordena sin más, teniendo el coraje poco común en chiquillos de su edad de encarar a quien le mira por instantes sorprendido. Le agrada su mirada roja desarmada por sus anhelos, porque la presencia de aquel factor desconocido sabe, es la mejor arma que posee para con Sebastian.

— Bésame como si lo sintieras.

El demonio le sonríe por fin. Tan altivamente como siempre, cosa que fastidia al niño. Pero hoy no hay reclamos ni quejas al respecto, sólo hay pedidos ansiosos.

Divinamente encaja aquella afilada figura en su mínimo rostro, logrando tensar los músculos que firman el contorno de su cuello. El frío aliento de muerte acaricia sus párpados, obligando a apretar su vista bajo los mismos. Su cerebro manda una señal inmediata a los labios, que inquietos se acomodan de tal manera, que puedan dejarse acunar por los usurpadores. Apenas recibe su visita, el estómago le sacude su vientre. La sensación se describe por sí sola: magnificente.

Se inicia un frenético baile entre ambos, valiéndose de las húmedas superficies labiales. Ciel encuentra ciertamente problemático seguir el mismo apresurado y casi violento ritmo en el que maniobra torpemente su boca con la de Sebastian. El mayordomo es tan veloz y eficiente en los besos que deja caer en su piel, como cuando sirve perfectamente el té cada tarde: nunca una gota cae fuera de la taza de porcelana.

Llega un momento sordo, en el que lo único que se escucha es la fricción de ambos labios que chocan una y otra vez. Entonces Ciel siente cómo el mayordomo desliza, cándidamente, su lengua hasta chocar con su abertura acuosa. Aquel acto arranca una brisa débil pero sonora de su garganta; fue un acto reflejo que cual humano sintiendo placer, emite, no es capaz de evitarlo por más que soñase con ello.

Las manos heladas se acomodan a cada esquina de su rostro. Juegan con sus mejillas, atiborradas de carne teñida de rosa, seguramente; el calor le causa una certera sensación de explosión interna, que se retuerce por poder salir en cualquier momento. Alguna hormona descarriada le grita que sujete las manos de inmediato y devuelva las caricias que está recibiendo. Una delicia sería corresponder cómo se debe, más si es él quien pide por una muestra de "cariño". Sin embargo, el incendio que alguna vez se llevó a sus seres amados, también arrastró con esas partes que él tenía reservadas para situaciones parecidas.

_Maldita sea_

El beso termina lentamente, por una petición silenciosa de Ciel, quien arrastra su pesado aliento entre ambos. Sella herméticamente sus labios apenas siente que su diminuto espacio personal es devuelto, de modo que pueda saborear cuidadosamente la esencia que se encuentra impregnada ahora en su boca. Un sabor a fuego le queda pendiente en la punta de sus labios, el cual deleita delicadamente mientras cierra sus ojos.

Siente acercarse a Sebastian otra vez, pero en esta ocasión no tensa sus músculos pues sabe que de seguro, se acerca a arreglar su ropaje o algo parecido.

— Le amo.

Sorpresa.

Su mirada se sacude de sus párpados, al igual que un pájaro asustado despega en vuelo. Entierra sus ojos en aquel pálido rostro sonriente, nunca perturbado por nada y siempre atento a complacerle. Busca sin parar algún síntoma diverso a lo cotidiano en aquella figura alta, algo nuevo que le indique que aquello que escucha no es producto de sus hormonas. La duda en su rostro consigue despedir una risa de los labios de Sebastian, enfureciendo al pequeño de inmediato.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te causa tanta gracia ahora?

— ¡Ohh!, pero no ponga esa cara, Boochan, ¿Acaso no dijo usted que le besara como si lo sintiese?

Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, respondería con gran maestría. Un amo no puede darse el lujo de permitir que su mayordomo tenga la última palabra. Sin embargo ahora, las palabras trastabillan en su salida. Se niegan a salir y revueltas, se sujetan con fuerza en su boca. La indignación abarca completa su rostro, frunciendo el ceño en posición de incomodidad. Sebastian no le ha mentido… _Esa _fue su orden.

El mayordomo le da la espalda, dispuesto a escapar de la escena del crimen tan silencioso como un gato. Las sombras le devoran al poco tiempo, dando la impresión de haberse quedado solo en la habitación. Solo, con el recuerdo de algo que desea ahora desechar.

Chasquea la lengua, ante el conocimiento del triunfo de Sebastian. Él cedió a una debilidad y el demonio se alimentó de ella. Ahora paga lo sucedido de pie, en una habitación abandonada a los recuerdos. Le molesta el estómago nuevamente, pero ahora conoce la sensación macabra. Él la llama: Coraje. Lo siente desde que regresara de aquel crudo y oscuro lugar; cada vez que recuerda que es un simple ser humano que puede ser manipulado por aquel demonio vestido de gala, que le acompaña día y noche.

Algunas veces se pregunta, ¿Quién lleva el juego de ajedrez?

**~Fin~**

**Notas: **_Jojo, primera cosa que escribo de Kuroshitsuji~ ¿Qué puedo decir? La historia me tiene muy enganchada. Seh, la trama es relativamente sencilla, pero los personajes me tienen más que impresionada. Ciertamente, la relación de ambos protagonistas me agrada bastante. Desde el primer momento en que los vi interactuar, tuve la impresión de que, a pesar de que Sebastian cumple las órdenes de Ciel al pie de la letra, no es como cualquier "perro faldero". Siempre me da la espina que quien lleva las riendas de todo es él, y no Ciel, como este piensa. En fin, abierta a críticas (que sirven para ayudarme a mejorar caramba XD) y cualquier detalle. Ojalá que hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo este corto coso XD _

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
